


Come On Down

by wellrounded_square



Category: Homestuck, South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellrounded_square/pseuds/wellrounded_square
Summary: This is stupid.





	Come On Down

perfervidSermonizer [PS]  48 HOURS AGO opened memo on board SOME FRIENDS OF MINE  **  
** PPS: Testing, testing.   
PTM: kahl what is this fuckin shit   
PST: mmph- it's the hottest of messes.   
PMP: dude I legit dont know but every time I close my eyes I see Craigs moms naked body   
PPS: If you'd all just _shut up_ for a second. I would _tell you _.__ _ ___  
PTM: looks lahk kahl's got his panties in a bunch agehn   
PPS: I don't even _wear panties _you insufferable wad.__ _ ___  
PST: mmph- neither does craig's mom lolol.   
PMP: can we just like get to the point   
PST: mmph- no. let em continue. it amuses me.   
PAST platitudinousSanctity [PPS] 676 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo.   
PPS: whats this about my mother   
PTM: never yew mahnd Crehgory   
PTM  banned  PPS  from responding to memo.   
PPS: _Aaaahhhh!_   
PST: mmph- lolol.   
PMP: every time I close my eyes 

\---

perfervidSermonizer [PS]  began pestering  mercurialPlenipotentiary [MP]   
PS: Stan, we fucked up.   
MP: what makes you say that   
PS: I just saw a school bus fly past my bedroom window into Shi Tpa Town, Cartman riding atop it like a shitty petting zoo pony.   
MP: yeah we fucked up   


\---  
salaciousThaumaturge [ST]  began pestering  totalitarianMonolith [TM]   
ST: mmph- did u just crash a school bus into my room? an by extension my house?   
ST: mmph- my fuckin porn was in there u dick.   
TM: kehnny Ah will kick yew in the balls if yew don't geht in and hehlp me save the world   
ST: mmph- ig u just don't give a shit abt how choice that porn was. fine let's save the world.   


**Author's Note:**

> I am reborn.
> 
> Yes, I have two unfinished works. Yes, I'm starting another. Yes, it's about Homestuck and South Park. >:] 
> 
> I'm excited for summer.


End file.
